Beron
The blood of the First Men flows strongly in Beren, with his strong face and chiseled features. After years of hunting and working in the barrowlands, his body is strong and fit, even for a man of 19. Biography Born to single mother Arra in 280 AA, Beren had a relatively normal childhood in the Barrowlands of the North. He and his brother Dom never knew their father, and so they were both raised by their mother and taught by the village the skills they needed to survive. As young men, both Beren and Dom worked hard to ensure their family’s small farm succeeded, though Beren was always more of a hunter. He knew the woods and trails better than anyone in the village, and would often spend his time into the wee hours of the night tracking various game to put food on the table. Though both brothers were adept at their chosen skills, and Dom was known through the village as a skilled farmer, he grew jealous of Beren’s wit and charm, and it only grew worse when the farm suffered an infestation that killed their harvest crop. Beren then took it upon himself to spend more and more time in the woods hunting, and he began to make up some of the lost income by selling extra meat and furs in Barrowtown itself. One night, while Beren was out, Dom and their mother Arra got into an argument over the jealous Dom felt for his brother. He was drunk, having been drinking most of the day in despair, and in after some time stabbed their mother in the stomach. He collapsed against a wall and wept in remorse until Beren arrived. When the hunter arrived and came upon the sight of their mother, Beren beat his brother, stabbed him with the same dagger he had used on their mother, and through him into the fireplace. To provide a cover for his actions in a rush, Beren lit the rest of their home on fire and fled the village, heading north. He spent about two months in the wilderness avoiding villages and well-traveled roads for fear of the consequences of his actions as a murderer— and kinslayer. He spent his time hunting what he could and subsisting on river water and plants in the forest. After a while, Beren ended up in Wintertown, and noticed an encampment of Night’s Watch recruiters bound for the Wall. Convinced his only choices were death or the Black, Beren decided to head for the Wall himself, and along the way he came upon a new companion. Vayon, a young man from Wintertown, was also heading for the Wall. They decided to travel together. The two became fast friends on their journey, and in between sparring sessions (that Beren mostly lost due to his prowess with a bow over a blade) they revealed more about their lives. Though in spite of Beren’s honesty about his past actions, he always felt there was something…off about his new friend. Still, Beren and Vayon bonded on their journey to the Wall, and as the two drew nearer to their new home, neither had any idea of the civil war that awaited them both, and the paths that would soon reveal themselves… —————————————— Timeline 280 AA - Born outside Barrowton to Arra, younger brother to Domeric ‘Dom’. 290 AA - Learns to hunt and survive in the wilds. 298 AA - Kills his brother, flees the Barrowlands in shame. Spends months in the wilderness subsisting. 299 AA - Heads for the Wall, meets Vayon along the way, they travel together and they arrive at the Wall. Family None. Supporiting Characters None, will add later when applicable. Category:Northman Category:Northerner Category:The Night's Watch